


The 'Haunting' of the Avengers Compound

by Kate_the_fandom_writer



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America's PSAs, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Hunters, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shuri and Peter go ghost hunting, Tony being very nosey, hey demons it's me, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_the_fandom_writer/pseuds/Kate_the_fandom_writer
Summary: After watching way too many episodes of the YouTube show Buzzfeed unsolved, Shuri jokingly dares Peter to look for ghosts in the basement of the Avengers Compound, and he agrees. Little do they know that Tony Stark and Clint Barton overheard their conversation, and decided to have a little fun and mess with the teens already hopped up on scary stories.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. The 'Haunting' of the Avengers Compound

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me late at night and I thought it was a good idea then, so I wrote it and this is the result. I hope it's at least a fun read. Enjoy!

Anyone who lived or worked at the Avengers compound knew that when princess Shuri of Wakanda decided to visit, there would never be a dull moment. This fact is especially true if a certain Spider themed superhero was also at the compound. 

Now separately, both Shuri and Peter Parker were quite smart and capable human beings. But put them together, and it suddenly becomes a matter of who is the current holder of their collective five brain cells. 

It was close to halloween, and Shuri had been at the compound to help Tony in the labs with some tricky tech for his latest Iron Man suit. Peter had heard that his friend was in town, so he went to the compound as soon as school let out. As he walked into the lounge area, he was met with Steve who looked up from where he was sitting on a couch looking over some files.

“Oh, hey Mr. Rogers America… I mean Mr. Captain Steve sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt your work.”

Steve gave him a bemused smile. “No worries Peter, it’s not anything important. Now why are you here? I didn’t realize you were called in for a mission, I thought you weren’t supposed to go anywhere while school was still going on?”

“Oh, no mission. I heard Shuri was visiting, and I wanted to say hi. I rarely get to see her when we’re not being attacked by aliens… or robots…”

Steve chuckled at that. They fell into silence, Steve turning back to his files while Peter stood there, trying to figure out something to say. He could leave, but he had nothing else to occupy his time with until Shuri finished helping Tony for the evening. Then, his mind flashed back to his detention the week before. He grinned. 

“Mr. America, sir-” 

“Kid, we’ve known each other for a while now. For the last time, you can call me Steve.”

“Right, sorry. Steve, how many… educational school videos did you make exactly?”

Steve looked up very quickly, turning red around the ears. “You’ve seen one?” he asked, trying to not let his embarrassment show but failing greatly.  
Peter nodded. “Oh, yeah. I’ve seen two.”

“Two?”

“Yup. One in detention, and one in PE.”

“You got detention? Why, Peter?” Steve asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the videos. It didn’t work.

“Please don’t lecture me, your video already gave me an earful. Come on, tell me. How many videos did you make?”

“Not too many, just… just the detention one and maybe two others?”

“Are you sure? Because I sort of found a DVD with at least ten,” Peter said, grinning as he brandished a DVD case with Captain America standing proudly on the cover. At that exact moment, Bucky walked into the lounge.

“Hey Steve, I was going to hit the gym, want to-” he cut himself off when he saw what Peter was holding. 

“Peter, whatcha got there?”

If possible, Peter’s grin got wider. “Oh, just some very cringy videos Captain America made for the students of our country.”

Bucky’s face lit up like a christmas tree. “Now this I gotta see. Can I borrow that?” 

Peter gave Bucky the video. Steve jumped up and tried to wrestle it out of Bucky’s hands, to no avail. As Peter stepped back to enjoy the chaos he created, a hand placed on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin. Flailing his arms, he turned around as fast as possible only to be greeted by the laughing face of his friend, Shuri. 

“Calm down, it’s just me.”

“Geeze, Shuri, don’t scare me like that!” Peter complained, glaring at her.

“Why not? It’s fun.” She was interrupted by a loud thump, which turned out to be Steve pulling Bucky to the ground in his futile attempts to get the DVD. “Already causing chaos, I see.”

Peter laughed. “Well, I learned from the best,” he said, mock bowing. She accepted the bow, then looked at the time.

“It’s getting late, what time do you have to leave?”

“It’s friday, so I don’t have anywhere to be until monday. I was planning on camping out here, assuming Mr. Stark lets me.”

“Oh you know he’ll let you, you know how much he enjoys having you around. Anyways, if you’re staying here, there really is only one thing to do.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “And that would be?”

“We need to commandeer the media room and binge watch spooky stuff of course! Come on, let's go!”

With that, Shuri and Peter raced from the lounge and made a beeline for the media room, which was more like a home theatre that Tony had installed to try and facilitate team bonding. They dove onto the large couch and, as Peter grabbed a couple blankets, Shuri grabbed the remote. 

“What should we watch first?” she asked, turning the tv on. 

“Hm,” Peter said, thinking for a moment. “I’m kinda in the mood for something paranormal. How about you?”

“I happen to agree, and I know just the thing.”

She pulled up youtube and proceeded to find some of the best (in her opinion anyways) paranormal episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Peter looked at her suspiciously. 

“Buzzfeed, really?”

“Just watch, this is really good.”

Peter gave her one last look before turning to the screen where the ‘3 Horrifying Cases of Ghosts and Demons’ episode started playing. 

A good three hours later, Peter and Shuri had made their way through many of the paranormal episodes. It was now well past ten, and they decided that the thing to do was to pause their show and go hunt for snacks. They walked into the dark kitchen, and proceeded to look for the light switch.

Peter jumped when he saw his reflection in the window across from where he was standing, causing Shuri to giggle. Peter grinned sheepishly.

“Hey demons, it’s me, ya boi,” he began, causing Shuri to laugh even more. 

When her laughter calmed down, Peter had found the lightswitch and they began looking for food. Once they had gathered quite a few snacks, Peter looked at Shuri. “You think we’re ready?”

She nodded. “Let's go. Rock n’ Roll Buckeroo!” 

Snickering, they turned out the lights and went back to the media room where they continued to watch the show. Sometime during the night, against all odds given what they were watching, they both managed to fall asleep.

[The next morning]

“Where’s Shuri? I wanted to get her opinion on the changes I made to the suit last night,” Tony asked the kitchen at large, where Steve and Bucky were enjoying breakfast at the table and Clint was making coffee at the counter. 

“I’m not sure, have you checked the media room?” Steve asked. “She and Peter had gone there last night at some point and I haven’t seen them since.”

“The spiderling’s here and he didn’t say hi to me?” Tony asked, overdramatically placing a hand over his heart. “After all I’ve done for him…”

“He did run into Steve though,” Bucky said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

“What did he do to capsicle?” Tony asked, noticing the red that was forming around Steve’s ears again.

“Nothing-” he started to say but Bucky cut him off. 

“He only brought me the greatest footage of Steve I’ve ever seen.” Then, mimicking Steve’s voice, he said, “So. You got detention. You screwed up.”

“Shut up,” Steve whined, trying to sink out of sight. Being the six foot man he is, it didn’t work too well. Tony doubled over in laughter, and even Clint cracked a smile. It was still too early to be up by his standards. 

“Well though that does sound amazing and is definitely something I want to watch,” Tony began as his laughter subsided, “I really do need to find Shuri. And Parker too, as he didn’t stop by to say hello earlier.”

With that, Tony turned to leave. 

“I’ll come too,” Clint said, grabbing his mug of coffee. After a questioning look from Tony, he sighed. “I haven’t seen the kid in a while and wanna say hi.” Another look. “Fine, I want to see if he has those videos of Steve. I absolutely need to watch them.”

“There it is,” Tony said. Then, continuing to walk, he responded. “Come on Legolas, let’s go.”

They made their way through the building to the media room, which had its door cracked open. They were going to enter when they heard the buzz of conversation coming from within. Being the nosey people that they are, they stopped at the door to listen. 

“I would love to hunt ghosts like that,” they heard Peter say.

“I mean know I would enjoy it, but do you think you could handle it? You nearly fainted when you saw your own reflection last night.”

“In my defence, it was dark and I wasn’t expecting to see movement.”

“Sure,” Shuri said, the amusement plenty clear in her voice.

“I could handle it! I’ve fought aliens before. A ghost would be no problem.”

“Aliens and ghosts are two different things…”

“If I could prove it to you, I would. I’m not scared.”

“Is that a challenge?”

The room went silent for a moment. Tony and Clint leaned a little closer to the door. 

“Sure, yes. A challenge. Whatcha got?”

“Since I have no other ideas of where to start looking, I challenge you to search the basement of the compound tonight. In the dark. For a ghost.”

Peter laughed. “Right, because there’s totally a ghost in the basement.”

“Well there could be. I doubt it, but still. I know you, and just the very idea of a ghost being in the dark with you will freak you out. So what do you say. You in?”

Another pause. Tony and Clint exchange a mischievous look. 

“I’m in. Now, let’s go get some breakfast. All this talk of ghosts has made me hungry!” 

And with that, they burst into singing the ghostbusters theme song while bounding towards the door. Tony realized this and, at the last moment, jumped out of the way, dragging Clint with him right as the door was flung open. 

“WHO YOU GONNA CALL?”

“GHOSTBUSTERS-”

Peter slid to a stop at the sight of Tony and Clint outside the door, staring at them. Shuri, not expecting Peter's sudden stop, slammed into him, sending the two of them toppling to the floor. Peter looked up, a bit sheepish as Shuri got off of him and helped him up.

“H-hey Mr. Stark. Mr. Hawkeye. How are you?”

“That was quite the performance,” Tony said, not even trying to hide his smirk. Peter flushed in embarrassment. 

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Oh not too much, just heard the loud singing and decided that that was the best place to start and look for you.” He turned towards Shuri. “I have the alterations done, and wanted to see if you’d look at them real fast. After that, you’re free to… keep singing ghostbusters or whatever it is you two were doing.”

After promising to go look at the plans after her breakfast, Shuri dragged Peter to the kitchen, leaving Tony and Clint standing outside the media room. When he was sure they were no longer within earshot, Tony turned to Clint.

“I think I have a great idea on how to get back at Peter for painting my suit in Cap’s colours right before our last mission.”

Clint grinned. “Are you talking about a prank? Because if you are, do you even have to ask? I’m in.”

[That evening]

It was after dinner, and the sun was finally setting. When she noticed this, Shuri grinned and ran to her guest room where she grabbed the supplies she had gathered earlier. A flashlight for Peter, a headlamp for herself, and a video camera. Oh yeah, she was gonna want video evidence of this. She made her way out of her room to find Peter. He was sprawled out on one of the couches in the lounge, talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y. when Shuri chucked a pillow at his face.

“What was that for?” Peter groaned, yanking the pillow off his face and throwing it to the other side of the room.

“It’s time, ghost hunter Parker. Off to the basement!” 

“Fine. Let’s go.” 

“Wait!” Shuri yelled. Peter stopped and turned to face her. “Here,” she said, handing him the flashlight before putting her own head lamp on. 

“There. Now we’re ready.”

They got into the elevator and pressed the button that took them to the basement. On the way down, Peter noticed the video camera.

“Hey, what’s the camera for?” 

Shuri grinned at him. “It’s for when you see your shadow and freak out like you did last night.”

“That’s not gonna happen again! I’m prepared now!”

“Oh are you?” 

“Yes.”

“Well that’s good, because it’s showtime!”

With that, the elevator stops and the doors open. Now, the basement of the Avengers compound isn’t a bad space. Mostly used to store extra equipment, it sprawled underneath the majority of the building and therefore provided many places to hide. Peter was just thinking that this wasn’t going to be too bad when the lights went out. 

“Shuri, I wasn’t ready yet!” he called, hurriedly trying to turn his flashlight on.

“That wasn’t me, does it look like I’m standing near a light switch?”

“I’m sure you coordinated this with F.R.I.D.A.Y. Just… warn a guy next time.”

“That kinda beats the point of you doing this in the first place, doesn’t it? You’re supposed to be proving to me right now that you aren’t scared of ghosts.”

Peter muttered something under his breath but didn’t respond. 

“Now,” Shuri said, turning on first her headlamp then the camera, pointing both at Peter. “Lead the way, intrepid investigator. I follow you now!”

Peter looked around himself, thinking about how he wanted to do this. He wasn’t particularly scared, but he also didn’t like the idea of being in that dark basement longer than needed. If he wanted to leave, he needed to find a way to prove his bravery as quickly as possible… then get out of there fast. He chose the darkest corner he could find, and pointed his flashlight in that direction.

“Let’s start this way.”

“Ooh, feeling brave tonight are we?” Shuri teased, grinning as Peter turned to glare at her. 

“I’m always feeling brave.”

At that exact moment, he saw something move behind one of the tall containers right behind Shuri. 

“What was that?”

Shuri bursts into laughter. “Ah yes, I see. So brave.”

“No seriously. Something moved.”

Shuri didn’t look convinced, but slowly turned to see if she could see anything. When nothing else moved, she walked over to see if anything sat crouched behind the box. Nothing was there. She turned back to Peter to gloat when the strangest noise came in from the vents above them, making it seem like the entire basement was filled with muffled footsteps. 

Shuri made eye contact with Peter. “Please tell me you hear that.”

“How could I not hear that? Where is it coming from?”

They moved closer together out of instinct, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. 

“Ok I don’t care if I come across as a wimp, I call quits. Let’s go back upstairs.” Peter said, nerves rising each moment the footsteps continued. Shuri agreed, and together they ran to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. It didn’t light up.

“Uh Peter, don’t freak out, but I think the elevator isn’t working.”

“What?”

Out of nowhere, the footsteps stopped. Just as the two friends started to relax, they heard more noises coming from directly behind them. Too scared to turn but not wanting to be unaware of what was heading towards them, they slowly turned to face the noise. Standing far in the shadows but slowly approaching, was a tall, dark figure. 

This was a bit too much for the teens, as they frantically ran in the opposite direction hoping just to get away from the ghost. 

“This building isn’t old enough for a ghost!” Peter whispered as they sat crouched against a back wall. 

“Tell that to the shadow creature!” Shuri hissed back. They heard something off to their right, and huddled closer. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Peter whispered, hoping that the AI would hear him. No such luck. Then the clanging from the vents started again, dangerously close to where they sat. 

Shuri turned her camera on and faced it at the two of them. Over the noise of the vents and the footsteps, she said, “This is princess Shuri of Wakanda and Peter Parker. We are stuck in the Avengers compound being stalked by beings of shadow. If the only thing left of us after tonight is this video, please forward it to the team at Buzzfeed Unsolved and have them investigate us as an unsolved mystery-” she was cut off as something dropped out of the vents directly in front of them. Shuri dropped the camera as she and Peter screamed, holding onto each other for dear life. 

“Where’s my holy water? Or salt? The Winchesters would be so disappointed if this is how I go..!”

“You’re worrying about this now?”

The figure stepped closer. Peter closed his eyes as tight as he possibly could.

“If I can’t see it, it’s not there.”

A hand grabbed Peter’s shoulder. He screamed. 

“LEMME GO, DEMON! I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!”

The shadow laughed. The lights flickered on, revealing Tony standing right in front of him, hand on shoulder, and clint hanging upside down out of the vents. Both continued to laugh at the expressions on their faces, causing Clint to fall out of the vent and onto the concrete floor. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whimpered, still not sure at what he was seeing. “You’re the ghost?”

Tony snickered. “I thought you said I was a demon? Either way, I can promise I am neither.”

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Shuri beat him to it. “Tony, and I say this with the utmost respect, we haven’t proved that you’re not a demon.”

She stood up, legs slightly shaky but otherwise showing no outward sign that she had been scared of becoming the next episode of a paranormal investigation moments before. “Peter, we must cleanse this man by salt and holy water. That way we’ll be sure he’s not really a demon.”

Colour was starting to return to Peter’s face. He nodded, and stood up. Tony was looking at him, trying to decide if they were serious or not. Clint had sat up, almost fully recovered from his tumble from the ceiling.

“Guys, it was just a prank. Just me and Clint. Not a demon.”

“That’s just what a demon would say. No, you must be cleansed!” 

They turned towards the elevator, which had started working since the lights came back. 

“Well are you going to cleanse Clint too? He helped.”

Peter and Shuri looked at each other before looking at Tony.

“No, we won’t. He fell out of a vent, and everyone knows that demons can’t survive that. So the only one getting a surprise holy water salt bath is you.”

“It’s a surprise now?” Tony asked, starting to regret his choice to prank the two teens. 

“Yup.” They stepped into the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Shuri made eye contact with Tony. “You’ll never see it coming.”


	2. Extended Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking through my files and found the extended ending to this story... so I've decided to post it. It's a little short, but I hope you like it!

Tony was tip-toeing around the corner that led to the kitchen, careful to make sure there were no traps set up to catch him off guard. He had tried asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. if Peter and Shuri had done anything, but she refused to tell him. So he had to rely on his senses to keep the teens from exacting their revenge. Should he have taken advantage of their ‘ghost hunt’ and scared them like that? Probably not. But was it funny? Of course. 

When he had determined it was safe, he entered the kitchen. Steve was just standing up from the table when he saw Tony.

“You look nervous, what’s up? Forget something?”

“No, I’m fine. Have you seen Peter or Shuri? I haven’t seen either recently and it’s too quiet.”

“The last time I saw them, they were on their way out of the tower talking about hunting down a priest. Actually, why were they doing that? They had a bucket. Why do they need a bucket while looking for a priest?”

“I don’t know Cap,” Tony said, racing to the window to look down at the street below looking for signs of movement. “Who knows why teens do anything?”

Steve looked like he didn’t believe him but let it go. A noise from both entries to the kitchen drew Tony’s attention. In one doorway stood Shuri. In the other stood Peter. Both had their hands behind their back; both had huge grins on their faces. 

“Hey Tony, I found them,” Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

He turned back to the teens. 

“Look guys, I’ve apologized. I shouldn't have scared you. Are we good now?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but you must be cleansed. It’s for your own safety.”

With that, they revealed what they had been holding behind their backs. Both Peter and Shuri held water guns full with…

“Holy water,” Shuri said. “We told you this is what you get for scaring us.”

“Now!” Peter shouted, and together they soaked tony head to toe. Once their guns were empty, they smiled. 

“There. Now we’re even. Never scare us like that again, or we’ll have to take more drastic measures.” Shuri said, lowering her water gun. Then turning to Peter, she said, “Race you to the media room, there’s still some episodes we need to watch.”

With that, Peter and Shuri ran off, leaving a confused Steve and a soaked Tony in the kitchen.


End file.
